<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>-- it thrilled him like a caress. by Prettything_uglylie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25922287">-- it thrilled him like a caress.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettything_uglylie/pseuds/Prettything_uglylie'>Prettything_uglylie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The 100 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BDSM Scene, Body Worship, Chapter One:, Chapter Two:, Costume Kink, F/M, M/M, Masochism, One Shot Collection, Smut, Spanking, Teasing, light Dacryphilia, light ageplay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:56:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,040</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25922287</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettything_uglylie/pseuds/Prettything_uglylie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In the inbetween gaps of John Murphy, Bellamy Blake and Echo's love life, there is simply the sins and love of sexual moments.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bellamy Blake/Echo, Bellamy Blake/Echo/John Murphy, Bellamy Blake/John Murphy, Echo/John Murphy (The 100)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. cherry red.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I hope you like this! I'm open to suggestions in the comments!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You're being a brat," Echo had warned him once, face stern but lips tilted in amusement. Murphy had a way of being both incredibly snarky and amusing in the fatal swoop that Bellamy thinks fair to attribute to the overall fondness of him. </p>
<p>His face formed into a snarl, a facade through to mask his insecurities and he was hit with the sudden memory of Murphy gently murmuring into his shoulder <em>it's easier to be angry than to be scared </em>when breaking down. He snarls out, "Oh, and what are you going to do about it?" </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>"You're going to," Murphy drawls, sounding very deadpanned about the entire thing and it just serves to make the nerves in Bellamy's gut go haywire, "spank me...like I'm a child?" </p>
<p>Where anyone else would waver under the press of Murphy's non-reaction, Echo steels herself into the leader they all know her capable of when Bellamy can't. Her eyes flick to him, stoic movements in her lips that make him feel flushed warm with love for her all over. </p>
<p>She smacks the paddle down into the flat of her palm and Bellamy feels himself harder in his pants at the way Murphy jumps at the sound. </p>
<p>"I'm not," She explains casually but brokering no argument, "<em>Bellamy </em>is." </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>He gapes for a moment, looking at the wooden instrument and then Bellamy, and then back at the paddle before he actually gets over Bellamy's knee. </p>
<p>Bent over Bellamy's knee, the boy awakens something inside of the older boy like this: he hadn't expected how hot seeing Murphy's black jeans contrasting the red waistband of his Nightmare on Elm Street boxers all resting in the dip from his ass to his thighs, laying in the crevice or the lily-white skin of Murphy's cheeks, untouched by the sun but about to be tarnished by his hand and a paddle. It awakens something deep and obviously cruel in his chest, wanting to spank his ass until it was cherry red and Murphy was sobbing. </p>
<p>The first hit lands hard against Murphy's ass and it makes him yelp loudly and squirms away from the hit. Bellamy digs a hand into the fabric of his shirt before growling out, "Don't move, Murphy." </p>
<p>Murphy makes a little groaning noise and shifts on his lap while Echo smirks at him before she commands, "Count them, baby." </p>
<p>The younger male squirms again and from the peak he can get, Murphy's cheeks are the same red as his spanked cheeks so he takes a bit of pity despite his horny mind wanting to spank Murphy until his ass aches, "You can safeword out."</p>
<p>When he glances at Echo, her face is a firm line of serious commands and proper confidence where her eyes are small support systems that comforts him that if Murphy really doesn't want to he can safeword out of the situation. </p>
<p>Murphy shifts and it's the first time that Bellamy feels how hard his dick is against his leg, which makes him grin and he knows how Murphy is, how they have made him cum by simply dirty-talking him. His embarrassment is so hot with Bellamy fond of it achingly cruel and Murphy loving it more the meaner it is. He mocks smugly, "No, no, he doesn't want to safeword, does he? The little slut wants to get his ass spanked all red like a bad little boy." </p>
<p>He brings a hand down to spank him hard again and it makes Murphy whine in the back of his throat highly before breathing into the covers, "Fuck, Bell, yeah." </p>
<p>His grin meets Echo's over Murphy's body and she joins, "Make sure to count them, Murphy." </p>
<p>The noise pulled from Murphy's throat is better than any music he's ever heard. <em>They're going to ruin this boy.</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. halloween.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Echo finds a Halloween costume and the boys find a hidden kink. You know, how Halloween goes!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hey! i hope you enjoy this! it's not my usual beat but some of this fic is going to have some darker elements than usual! some of the end sounds dub-conish but it is consensual, just a part of the play, promise!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Halloween comes and goes but it is significant. Raven and she had been out looking for costumes for the party Monty and Miller were throwing, days prior to the actual event and she had begun to worry - not a true worry that clutches at the heart but something overdramatic and frivolous that she finally allows herself to feel. </p><p>"Hey, Echo," The mechanic says, nodding towards a store that Echo does not truly recognize but knows from the branding it is likely a chain establishment by its high windows and pride in its sign. The windows are dark, she notes but the colors are sultry in a dark red and a smoke-like black.</p><p>She raises an eyebrow at the girl and Raven shrugs before saying, "We might find something." </p><p>They enter, Echo a bit wary but she can feel Raven's excitement in the air clanging off her side like a war-drum. The store isn't as intimidating a few steps in and Echo feels herself relax a little when the thought occurs to her that the boutique is a lot like those ones Murphy gives subtle glances to until Bellamy tells him to use his words and then Murphy pretends he doesn't know what they're talking about. The idea of them makes her smile and she can imagine Murphy's fond teasing of <em>gross </em>as she smiles thinking about them.</p><p>"You think Emori would like this?" Raven breaks her out of her stupor and when she glances over, she has to laugh to keep herself from gaping. <em>This </em>is a dark green strap-on that hangs generously around Raven's thighs and she is flashed by an onslaught of imagery of her two friends going at it with something like that. </p><p>She looks away before answering sheepishly, "For you or her?" </p><p>While Echo is turned away, she can still hear Raven's shrug in her voice and she answers a very non-answer that reminds her of Murphy, "Yes." </p><p>On days, she can see how they're best friends and have been since sixteen years old but on others, Murphy and Raven argue and tease each other so badly that she's surprised one of them hasn't chopped the other up and thrown them in a garbage bin. It makes her laugh and she is fond of both her best friend and one of her boyfriends. </p><p>Raven puts the strap-on down and bounces after her to catch up for which Echo has slowed down for the injured girl. She doesn't know the full story behind Raven's knee brace and her lack of feeling or pain in certain parts of that leg but she does know of the full year that Murphy and Raven didn't talk in high school from conversations and also of the guilt Murphy's face wears whenever she complains about it or winces. </p><p>"So, have the boys figured out what they're doing?" She means for costumes but judging by the way she left Murphy - lubed up, hard, kneeling over the side of the couch and gagged while Bellamy slept - that morning, she can imagine them up to something else at home and the image makes her panties a little damper than usual. She also knows what the boys are wearing for the party and it makes her a little more keen on the need for a costume. </p><p>"Murphy's a vampire," She starts and Raven interrupts to snort, "inspired." which is both unnecessary and understandable but makes it her remember how pretty they all did with a scene for Murphy to do with the vampire costume, "Bellamy's a werewolf." </p><p>Raven tilted her brow at her and then, hand on an outfit, asked mischievously, "What about a sexy huntress, Echo?" </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The outfit is black and sheer netting over a black push-up bra of sorts and straps attaching the shoulder-pads to the belt that goes under the bra in a design to pull more attention to her breasts. The tight leather pants and leather high-heel boots were a perk Raven picked up. </p><p>She had been unsure but after exiting the changing room, Raven had whistled and said, "Your boys are gonna cream themselves at the sight of you." </p><p>She had grinned, even as she spent a bit too much on the Halloween costume but she was sure she would get her use out of it. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Echo hides her costume from the boys until the party, knowing that if they see it early it will be a bit too peaked from both Bellamy and Murphy as well as knowing it will be a better shock when they have a time press on them. </p><p>She steps out of their bathroom on Halloween night, wearing the tight suit and a bit hesitant but reassured by how much her boyfriends love her. She knows they will not mock her even if they don't have the reaction she desires them to, they love her too much and their support makes her confident enough to do the things she wants to do. </p><p>"Hey, Bell, do you know where my fangs are?" Murphy asks, adjusting his jacket in the mirror and glances towards her. She takes a moment to appreciate how he's circled the edges of his eyes in charcoal and eyeliner as well as darkening the underside of his cheekbones to make his whole face look paler and even more intense than usual. Echo fights the urge to fix a slight bit too dark on his cheek as she watches his eyebrows lift and his jaw drop a bit, looking utterly taken by her outfit and then she is fighting the urge to smirk. </p><p>She steps closer, letting the heels click off the wood floor and cataloging the way Murphy's eyes flick to the boot almost desperately for later but keeping her eyes smoldering, "Hey there, Handsome. See something you'd like to sink your teeth into?" </p><p>The boots make her taller than him and she appreciates it a little too much. He looks even more vulnerable at the height difference and suddenly she is aware of why Bellamy likes to brag that he's taller than Murphy so often. She almost finds herself disappointed they're the same height. </p><p>He glances up at her, sea-blue eyes neon against his black eyeliner and eyes a little wider in shock or arousal or something she adores the combination of, and she has to bite her lip to stop from saying <em>fuck </em>out loud at the image of him looking up to her like that. </p><p>Murphy's lips part with a purpose like he is about to say something but Bellamy enters the bedroom, shirtless and done up in the special effects makeup done by Clarke and Harper's expertise as a werewolf, "Hey Murph, do you need the teeth-?"</p><p>He stops too before swearing under his breath, "Fuck." </p><p>"Took the words right out of my mouth." Murphy snarks, looking at her still unreadably but she can tell without glancing that he's hard in his jeans. It's in the breathless little sway of his voice. </p><p>Bellamy and she have locked eyes but when he shakes his head, she feels nerves eat at her, ones that deflate when he asks, amused but clearly aroused and sheepish about his clear arousal, "What are you?" </p><p>She smirks, noting Murphy's full-body shiver vaguely and gestures to herself in an act of practiced confidence, "I'm a huntress." </p><p>"Fuck." Murphy swears in the same tone he uses as the one he takes when they slide into him and it makes her wet enough that she worries over the leather of her pants.</p><p>Bellamy nods before simply adding, "Yeah." </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"Why do we have to believe her?" Murphy asks, doing a good impression of a wounded vampire, or a puppy, or something beautifully agonized in between somewhere and it makes Bellamy hard in his pants, torn and shredded as they may be. </p><p>He leans in to kiss Murphy with no other purpose than that Murphy has been walking around in dark eyeliner and lipstick all night, looking especially gentle and pale and vampiristic and it riled Bellamy up badly. </p><p>Murphy whimpers into his kiss, causing Bellamy to claw at his belt buckle desperately in order to be allowed to fuck him faster but then a hand coils on his wrist and Echo's voice is a low tutting noise when she scolds, "I told both of you pets if I found you messing around, you'd be in trouble." </p><p>That's when Bellamy notices the strap-on on her hips. </p><p>Murphy whimpers again. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i hope you liked this! kudos and comments are incredible! (and for this one, I am very much taking prompts!)</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed this! Kudos and comments are appreciated, prompts are also accepted (usually)!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>